


Best Friends

by lawyerfanfan



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Heir Minho AU, M/M, One Shot, Protective Minho, Public Sex, Shy taemin, i love Sulli but I made her bitchy here sorry :(, i think it's fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerfanfan/pseuds/lawyerfanfan
Summary: Choi Minho was tired of his girlfriend, he felt the relationship wasn't going anywhere and that there were no feelings when they had sex anymore. Frustrated with everything, he wants to try something new, but for that he will need the help from his childhood friend, Lee Taemin.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memories and thoughts are in bold ^^ I hope you enjoy reading this, don’t expect much, since I’m not an expert, tho I do what I can, lol. Also, English is not my main language, so I apologize in advance for any mistake you see here. Enjoy! ♥

It was night and it seemed it could rain anytime soon. **Maybe this is a bad idea, maybe this is some kind of force telling me this won’t end up well** _,_ he thought sitting on a bench of a lonely park; it was dark, the little light was provided by one of the park’s lantern that was far away from where Minho was waiting. A lightning made him jump on his seat. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking how he ended up there.

 

_“What?” the voice of his girlfriend Sulli was heard from the other side of the line when she picked up her phone._

_“That’s how you answer when your boyfriend is calling you?” He said a little angry with her attitude, lately she was cold and distant and that what’s just getting on his nerve._

_She snorted and asked what he wanted._

_“To know if we are going out to have dinner tonight”_

_“No, I made plans with my friends to go out and dance” she answered like it was not a big deal._

_“You are going out to dance? Without me?”_

_“Aish! Why do I have to do everything with you? I need a free night with my friends!”_

_“You had one last night! We haven’t go out in a month! What do I have to do for you to come to me at least one night?”_

_“I don’t have time for this! We might see each other tomorrow, bye” and with that she ended up the call._

 

_They did go out the next day, but they said no word during the dinner, then they went to Sulli’s place where he was surprised by her taking control over the situation and kissing him, and after weeks without any type of action, they had sex on the sofa and later then on the bed._

 

_“Don’t forget to close the door when you leave” said Sulli getting comfortable on her side of the bed and turning her back to him, just when he thought they were good again, like before._

 

_And that was all for that night, Minho took his clothes, got dressed up and left the apartment slamming the door._

 

All their dates ended the same way; they looked like an old marriage fighting to survive. Sulli wasn’t like that before; she had changed a lot since they started dating a year before when she was all cute and caring, besides really good in bed. Or maybe he was the one that changed... Since when he looked at Sulli in a different way? Her body was not attractive for him like it was before, but he learned how to live with that. But Taemin...

 

Another lightning. “Taemin, Taemin”. He checked his watch; it was nine thirty p.m., he made plans with his friend of meeting at that hour and when he raised his gaze from his watch, he saw him coming closer to him smiling. “He’s always so cheerful”.

 

_Ten years old Choi Minho was on his way home from school and he had the feeling someone was following him. He was not scared, though, he knew how to protect himself. He tried to fool whoever was following him by entering to a store nearby, but when he went out, he felt he was being followed again, so he turned around to face his stalker._

 

_“What do you want?” he asked a boy that was dressing the same uniform as him but looked younger than him. “Why are you following me?” he didn’t have an answer. “Yah! I’m talking to you! Who are you?”_

_“Lee... Lee Taemin” the other kid whispered lowering his head._

_“Why are you following me, Taemin?” Minho asked “And haven’t you been taught to look at your sunbae’s face when he is talking to you?”_

 

_The kid raised his head and looked at Minho’s brown eyes; this kid was pretty, he had a very white skin like the snow and lips with a natural pink colour, his eyes were big and cute, but he looked scared... Why was the kid scared? Was it Minho he was scared of? It couldn’t be, he didn’t even know the kid in front of him, why would Taemin be scared of him?_

 

_“So?” the kid was still silent and only looked Minho in the eyes._

_“I...” he immediately shut his mouth._

_“You what?”_

_“I just... CanIwalkbesideyouhyung?” he talked fast and lowered his head again._

_“What?” Minho looked confused at Taemin, this kid was very weird to him._

 

_Taemin blushed._

 

_“I don’t have anyone to walk me home and hyung lives close to my place, I’ve seen you walk in the neighbourhood, and was wondering if I could walk with you” he answered in a tiny whisper._

_“You don’t have any friends to walk with you?” the kid shook his head no, why would a pretty boy like Taemin didn’t have friends? Minho couldn’t understand how something like that could happen, so he decided that the pretty boy needed the protection of a hyung: “Ok, you can walk with me. After all, what kind of hyung would I be if I let you walk all by yourself?”_

 

_Taemin was way too happy and couldn’t stop smiling the whole walk until they reached his house, sometimes looking at Minho with admiration. Since that day the two kids started to hang out and became inseparable, Taemin liked the way his hyung protected him from the guys that bullied him at school and the way he taught him new stuff like playing football (in which Minho was excellent), and Minho liked the happiness his dongsaeng transmitted and how cute he was when he laughed and everything he did._

 

**Cute**. Minho smiled, his friend didn’t change a bit; they haven’t seen each other in a year but the boy looked as happy as always. **He’s still pretty.** If it wasn’t for Sulli, the two friends wouldn’t part ways for so long. **Witch** , Minho thought while he greeted Taemin, **this is all your fault.**

 

“It’s been so long, hyung” Taemin hugged him and gave him some pats on his back.

“Yes, one year is too much time without my favourite dongsaeng. How’ve you been? You look skinny, have you been eating well?”

“Always worrying about me, hyung” Taemin laughed “I’m fine, but what about you? And Sulli?” Minho snorted and lost his smile when the boy mentioned his girlfriend’s name “Is it that bad?” the younger one smiled pitifully at his friend.

“I told you over the phone, she’s a witch” they started walking while they talked.

“Then why don’t you leave her?”

“Because she’s the witch I have to marry”

 

Taemin didn’t say anything and they walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. Sulli’s topic was very bad welcomed between them, but they had to talk about it. Minho and Sulli’s families were very close and also very wealthy and powerful in South Korea; their parents made an agreement that when their kids were old enough, they would get married, bringing both companies together and creating a huge one that would take over the country’s economy. Yes, they were using their children to get what they wanted, just like TV dramas.

 

“Do you think she’ll notice? I mean, it’s been a long time since the last time we met because she doesn’t like me, so now out of nowhere you’re going to tell her we’re hanging around together again...?”

“Yah! You’re my best friend, she has to accept it if she pretends to go on with our marriage. I lost you once, I won’t do it again.”Minho looked very serious when he said it and Taemin blushed and lowered his head smiling.

 

They walked until there was nothing more than trees and some other street lamp at sight. It was cold and Taemin didn’t had a sweater nor gloves, but Minho did and so he took his big coat off and put it over Taemin’s shoulders; it was really big for the guy because his hyung was taller than him, but he still thanked Minho with a little bow of his head, biting his lower lip ashamed.

 

“How do you leave your house without a sweater? The weather is so cold... I don’t want you to get sick”, Minho said ruffling the other guy’s hair.

“Thanks, but what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, I got gloves and a sweater”, he said pointing himself.

 

They sat under a tree to look up at the few stars in the sky that cloudy night. The cold was unbearable and Minho was half shaking, so Taemin got closer to him and threw the coat over him too, covering both.

 

“I don’t want you to get sick either, hyung”, he said and Minho smiled at him.

 

They were close, very close; Minho could feel Taemin’s breath on his face. **Just a few centimetres more...**

 

A lightning made them jump and they both laughed of themselves. There was an awkward silence and they just stared at the sky. Minho licked his lips and turn his head to the side to stare at Taemin wondering if the boy knew why he told him to meet there and at that time, although now that they were there, who cared? He took the boy’s chin with one hand and made him look at his eyes.

 

“Hyung... are you sure?”, Taemin’s question took Minho by surprise, he did know why they were there.

 

**He’s always been so intelligent,** Minho thought while admiring the boy’s delicate face features.

 

“Sure of what? That I want to kiss you? That I don’t care about Sulli or anything else but you right now? That I want to do this with you?”, Minho was talking slowly and changing his gaze from Taemin’s eyes to his lips. “If that’s what you want to know, then yes, I’m sure”.

 

And with that their lips connected. At the beginning it was a simple kiss, just their lips touching, but almost immediately Minho intensified it by sticking his tongue inside Taemin’s mouth. The sensation was different and new, but Minho liked how everything felt and was enjoying the kiss. They broke it, though, to breathe and exchanged looks for a moment, Taemin’s look was really innocent which only excited Minho more.

 

Minho removed his gloves and proceeded to kiss Taemin again, grabbing him by the back of his neck. Taemin moaned in the kiss when he felt Minho’s other hand inside his shirt, pulling the piece of clothe up and over the boy’s head leaving his torso bared and expose to the cold air of the night. Taemin shivered and Minho noticed the cold was hurting him so he moved his mouth to his neck and then his chest, licking one of his nipples. The younger boy moaned again and laid himself on his back over Minho’s coat.

 

“Hyung...”, he breathed when Minho sucked on his neck leaving a little mark there.

“Call me by my name”, Minho said kissing him again on the lips while he removed Taemin’s belt and unzipped his pants, taking them off alongside his underwear; Taemin’s cock already hard and leaking precum. “It feels weird that I’m about to take you and you say ‘hyung’... I’m Minho now, just Minho”. That being said, Minho lowered his head until he was facing the boy’s dick and without any other thought, he took it in his mouth taking his time in tasting it, like he didn’t want to miss anything about it.

 

He heard Taemin moan his name at the same time he licked the length of the boy’s cock, stopping by the tip of it to tease it with his tongue. Minho has never been with another man in his life, Taemin was his first homosexual encounter, but he was enjoying it big time; **_that_** was the kind of pleasure he has been craving for a long time since things with Sulli went to hell... **Or maybe before that.**

 

He kept sucking Taemin’s cock until he felt something hot and bitter in his mouth and he knew he had made the boy reach his climax. He let Taemin catch his breath while he took his own clothes, feeling the cold breeze on his skin.

 

“Now I want you to do the same to me”, he said kneeling and holding his own dick before Taemin’s expecting gaze.

 

The boy obeyed and got in all four with his face in front of Minho’s cock, taking it in his hand and stroking it up and down; he lowered his face and slowly took Minho’s entire big dick inside his mouth; the older boy moaned and took Taemin by the hair with one hand fucking his mouth. If he thought feeling Taemin come inside his mouth was awesome, this was a lot better.

 

“Ah... Like that... Mmmm”, he said every time Taemin used his tongue to trace patterns on his dick.

 

When he felt he was about to come, he told Taemin to stop, he didn’t want to come like this, that wasn’t the plan. He signed the brown haired boy to turn around and search inside the pocket of his sweater for a little bottle of lube and a condom. He coated his fingers with the lube and pushed one of them inside Taemin, who cried out with a moan. Minho added another finger after some time and started to move them inside the boy making him moaned and ask him to stop and fuck him, but Minho didn’t stop until he felt Taemin was really ready, he just didn’t want to hurt his precious dongsaeng.

 

The black haired boy put his condom on and applied a good amount of lube on his cock before pushing it inside Taemin. The boy moaned out loud and Minho smiled. Very slowly he pushed deeper, it felt odd but in a good way, very exciting. Taemin’s walls covered Minho’s dick so deliciously, he needed all his self-control for him not to finish right there.

 

Minho grabbed Taemin’s ass hard, separating his butt cheeks and pushing slowly. Taemin’s moans reached his ears like they were music came from heaven, and made him push harder and faster inside of him. Drops of sweat were visible on the younger boy, despite the cold weather, some of them from Minho himself.

 

Damn Sulli and damn their parents for making him stay with that witch. He wasn’t going to let them separate him from Taemin ever again. This boy was his, he has always been, they wouldn’t take him away from his life.

 

“Min-Minho... Ahh...”, his name on Taemin’s lips sounded so beautiful.

“Aahh... Shit...”, they both moaned but Minho’s moan was louder as he reached his orgasm.

 

No, they were not going to make him leave this boy.

 

*******************

 

They walked in silence to Minho’s car that was parked next to the Park’s entrance. It had started to rain after they finished their meeting and since none of them brought an umbrella, they both ended soaked from head to toe, so Minho offered to take Taemin to his apartment despite all attempt of the boy to say no.

 

“I’m taking you, say no more”, that had been Minho’s last word before dragging the boy inside of his car.

 

Taemin only spoke again to apologize for soaking Minho’s luxurious car’s seat.

 

“Don’t be silly, I did it to”, he laughed while he drove.

 

They didn’t talked again until they stopped in front of Taemin’s place and before he could get out of the car, Minho grabbed one of his hands and looked him right in the eyes.

 

“I want us to keep seeing each other, I want this to be like when we were young before that bitch Sulli appeared”, he said without taking his eyes off Taemin’s. “Please don’t run away from me”.

“She’s not a witch anymore?”, they both laugh because of Taemin’s comment, a nervous laugh. “I can’t stay away from you, hyung”, Taemin smiled, “Not even that bitch will make me do it”

 

Minho smiled and ran his hand over Taemin’s cheek. They said their goodbyes and Taemin actually dared to steal a kiss from Minho before going out of the car and step inside of the building. Definitely, Minho wouldn’t let Taemin leave just like that; he turned the engine off, stepped out of his car and went inside the building after Taemin.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?”, Taemin laughed when Minho entered the elevator running after him.

“What I should have done a year ago”, he took his phone and called Sulli, who answered with her typical bitchy **_“what?”_** , “I’ll tell you what, the wedding is off. Wasn’t that what you wanted? Be free? Well, now you are. Tell your father I don’t care about his money, that’s my father and his problem. Bye”, and he hung up. Taemin was smiling.

“And now what?”, the boy asked and Minho looked at him with a sexy smile.

“Now you pay me for that kiss you stole from me”, he pushed a button and the elevator stopped. “I think we have about twenty minutes so you can pay me properly”.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation for my first yaoi one shot and it's 2Min ♡  
> I published this story two years ago on Facebook (in Spanish) and this year on AFF in both Spanish and English, if you have seen this before, it might've been there ^^ If not, please do tell me where. Thanks!~


End file.
